DESAPARECIDOS
by Nae-DC
Summary: Joey a desaparecido y su familia parece ignorar que lo conocen. Yami, Yugi y Seto buscaran la manera de encontrar a Joey, pero sin darse cuenta se están metiendo en un camino lleno de terror y misterio.


**DESAPARECIDOS.****  
****MISTERIO.**

Tengo 24 años, he salido de mi carrera como policía de Japón y he decidido visitar a mi familia. He conseguido un buen puesto en una de las jefaturas de policía más renombradas.  
El día 30 de diciembre me puse una bufanda roja, un saco café, un pantalón azul y mis zapatos de nieve color negro. Salí de casa y tome mi camioneta gris, al subir salí con dirección a la casa de mis tíos ya que ahí seria el encuentro. De repente sonó mi celular y lo tome para contestar.  
-Hola.  
-Hola cariño ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto una voz femenina.  
-No puedo decir con exactitud, pero voy llegando.  
-Que bien cariño. Nos vemos aquí. Te cuidas mi bebe.  
-Mamá ya no soy un bebe.- dijo el joven reprochando la manera de hablarle de su madre.  
-Lo sé.- dijo la mujer riendo un poco por los reproches de su hijo.- Te cuidas ¿sí?  
Colgué sin decirle que sí. De pronto vi a una persona que se encontraba en medio de la vía, tenía algo en su rostro y lo único que pude ver con exactitud era su largo cabello blanco. Era extraño que estuviera en una zona tan desolada como esa, se acercaba lentamente a mí sin preocupación alguna.  
En esta época había mucha nieve y siempre se utilizaba gran cantidad de ropa para no congelarse pero por alguna extraña razón esta persona no estaba abrigada. Lo único que tenía puesto era un vestido de fiesta color blanco y venia caminando como si el frio no le afectara en lo absoluto.  
¿Acaso era mi imaginación? Antes de poder preguntarle si quería que la llevara a un punto cercano aquella chica saco un arma dando un disparo y destruyendo el vidrio de mi auto. Disparo más y lo único que alcance a hacer fue agacharme para que ninguno de los disparos me matara, estaba sorprendido ya que ella trataba de matarme sin conocerme así que en un intento de escape comencé a conducir y en mi prisa por huir del lugar el auto pasó encima de ella, al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho me detuve.  
-¿La mate? – miraba la escena con terror.  
Nunca olvidare como la sangre salía de ella, fue lo peor que he visto ¿Como pude hacer algo como eso? Me sentía como la peor persona en el mundo pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que aquella mujer se levantó del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado y siguió caminando hacia mí. Fue real mente aterrador, recuerdo que pise el acelerador a fondo y arranque el auto como fuera, solo quería llegar con vida a donde estaban mis familiares. Después de un tiempo llegue y me encontré con mi madre y toda la familia.  
-¿Cariño que paso? – pregunto mi madre asustada al ver mi rostro pálido.  
-Nada mama, nada – el joven agacho su mirada para que nadie el terror que se reflejaba en sus ojos.  
-Joven Yami, pase – cortes mente.  
Mi tío me pidió que siguiera y sin importar el estado de mi camioneta o mi cara de nervios era como si no le importara o quizás algo escondía.  
Solo podía pasar sin hacer preguntas vi a mis primos. Mi primo Seto que hace años que no lo veía ahora él era más alto que yo y en su rostro se reflejaba que había madurado mucho; también vi a mi hermanito Yugi y a mi prima Serenity.  
-Hola Yami – saludo Serenity sonriendo.  
-Hola Serenity – dijo Yami respondiendo a aquel cortes saludo.  
-¿Es verdad que ya eres policía?  
-Sí, soy novato aun pero espero llegar a ser un gran policía.  
-Sé que te ira muy bien - dijo Serenity deseándole lo mejor a Yami en su carrera como policía.  
-Serenity ¿Dónde está Joey?  
No sé si fue prudente preguntar pero el rostro de Serenity pasó de estar feliz a estar serio.  
-Yo no sé quién es Joey.  
-¿Qué? – Yami estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de su prima.  
Los padres de Serenity se acercaron a Yami.  
-Nosotros no conocemos a nadie llamado Joey.  
Aquella afirmación me dejo atónito ¿Qué rayos tenían para ignorar a su propio hijo? ¿Qué pasaba con Serenity? ella y Joey siempre habían sido muy unidos pero ahora parecían ignorar por completo a Joey. Pensé que sería bueno iniciar una pequeña investigación, no me había dado cuenta de que a Seto y a Yugi se les había ocurrido la idea de investigar lo acontecido.  
Yo solo quería indagar un poco para averiguar que ocurrió para que ellos decidieran ignorar a Joey de esa manera así que me retire y entre al cuarto de los padres de Joey, mire detenidamente todo a mi alrededor, trate de no dejar nada sin mirar pero no halle nada de importancia. Era frustrante ya que no había ninguna pista. De pronto algo me llamo la atención: en una foto familiar solo aparecía Serenity y sus padres y una mano en el hombro de Serenity, había señales de que la foto fue cortada para no dejar ver a la persona que poseía la mano. Antes de dejar la foto en su lugar la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar.  
Me escondí detrás de la cama y cuando entro aquella persona, se puso a rebuscar hasta que me vio y yo lo vi. De asombro me levante de mi escondite de un tirón.  
-¿Seto? - dije con asombro.  
-Ah tu aquí, eso quiere decir que te llamo la atención saber que pasaba aquí.  
-Sí, es demasiado extraño.  
-¿Qué te parece si hacemos equipo para investigar esta extraña desaparición?  
-¿Equipo? Por mi estaría bien.- Yami mostro una sonrisa en su rostro ante la proposición de Seto.  
-Yugi está con nosotros, él me dijo la idea al comienzo.  
-Vaya a veces olvido lo curioso que es, tiene alma de detective.  
-Sí, es por eso que debemos aprovechar a Yugi, sin embargo, algo me dice que debemos ser cuidadosos.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- Yami frunció el ceño ante tales palabras.  
-Simplemente algo en mi lo dice.  
En ese momento el silencio tomo el lugar, yo preferí salir del cuarto y Seto también, encontramos a Yugi mientras caminábamos.  
-Seto, encontré algo.- susurrando.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Encontré un periódico, esta algo maltratado y tiene palabras cortadas pero creo que tiene que ver en todo esto.  
-Yugi ¿Me permites ver eso?  
-Claro Seto.  
Yo solo me quede mirando y me acerque un poco con el fin de ver ese periódico. Decía "EL MENOR- ASESINO-HOMBRE" solo se veía eso en el titular, las palabras estaban muy cortadas y no era fácil saber lo que decía, incluso el texto del artículo tenia las palabras cortadas haciendo que fuera difícil ver lo que decía.  
-Bueno Yugi creo que esto será de ayuda, gracias.  
Yugi nos sonrió y salió corriendo para ver qué otra cosa encontraba, sería una buena investigación el saber ¿qué estaba pasando? pero esto es solo el comienzo de nuestra peor pesadilla.  
CONTINUARA…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**.  
¿Qué tal les pareció?  
Si ya se, otro fic cuando no has terminado los demás, pero es que en los otros estoy errada, las ideas se me fueron. Ahora estoy retomándolas como pueda jeje. Mientras tanto estoy sacando este.  
Intrigas…  
¿Qué paso con Joey?  
¿Quién era la chica de cabello Blanco?  
¿A qué se tendrán que enfrentar más adelante?  
¿Qué creen que decía en el periódico?  
Esto ha sido corregido por DarkYami Motou, ella me está ayudando con este fic para que sea mejor con el sentido de ortografía.  
Bueno me despido, un gran abrazo para todos.


End file.
